


Sam's Summer Fling

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Sam had recently moved to New York with his half brother and wife, Nick fury and Maria Hill, right after his parents died in a car crash. Nick offered a fresh new start for him, as Nick had a job offer in a highschool in New York with Maria Hill, as a new coach for the football team.While Sam was at the beach where he met Bucky and his crews, they got along well. let's see how things go for both boys when they realised who they were to each other.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie & Carol Danvers, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Sam sat at the beach, as he reads his book, with one leg tugged under his other leg, as he enjoys the warm summer heat. He watched as families with young kids enjoying in the sand and the sea, laughter filled the air. He puts his book down, just to watch others. He couldn't help it but smile when he watched a group of friends, around his age, who was jumping in the water, laughing as the boys dunk each other's head in it.

The girls were shrieking as they tried to push each other off their partner's shoulders. Sam smiles and shook his head, as he continues to watch them, just then a handsome boy caught his attention, the boy had run into the sea, throwing himself into his group of friend, earning laughter from his friends. Just then the red head girl nudge him and looks over to Sam, making Sam feel embarrassed for staring too long. Sam clears his throat, and packs his things as the boy ran up to him, soaking wet from the sea and covered in sand.

“Hey.” The boy said, Sam nearly got lost in the boy's blue eyes.

“Hey.” Sam replies with a smile.

“My friend told me, you had been looking at us for quite awhile. I'm Bucky, care to join us?” Bucky introduced himself as he threads his fingers in his curly hair.

“I'm Sam. Yeah you guys looked like you're having fun. I didn't bring extra clothes.” Sam shrugs.

“Nah no worries, I have a spare shirt. You look like you could use some time in the water.” Bucky chuckles.

“Well if you insist.” Sam chuckles as he walks with Bucky to where they put their things, where he met another boy.

“Yo Bruce! This is Sam. You mind if he puts his things with us?” Bucky said as Bruce looks up from his book.

“Nah I'm good. Could you maybe ask Thor to come up. He looks pretty tan right now.” Bruce said as he push his glasses back, trying to squint and look for his boyfriend.

“Sure thing. Sam let's go.” Bucky nudges him as he grabs Sam's bag, and then walked towards the water.

“So Sam, are you new around here?” Bucky asked him.

“Pretty new, moved here last week. Only decided to come check out the waters this morning.” Sam replies.

“Cool, where were you before this?” Bucky asked him.

“Sunny Island Florida. Do you live here?” Sam replies him as he walks into the water, enjoying the warmth.

“Yeah, welcome to Brooklyn. I lived here my whole life with my friends. Speaking of them, let me introduce you to them.” Bucky replies as he pulls Sam along.

“Guys! This is Sam, he just moved here recently. And Sam, here is Steve and Tony. By the corner there is Thor and Natasha with Sharon and Clint. Rhodey was supposed to be here, I think he went to the bathroom. And the girls who's walking down to us is Val and Carol, the ultimate gay couple. Oh and that is Peter, he's like Tony's and Steve's child.” Bucky introduced Sam to the team.

“Hey guys.” Sam greets them, earning greetings from them.

“Also Thor, Bruce is looking for you. Better not let your boyfriend wait, he might hulk out.” Bucky chuckles, as he watched Thor run as fast as possible to Bruce.

“So Sam, are you in high school?” Steve asked him.

“Yup starting school at the end of summer.” Sam replies.

“Cool. Are you into football?” Steve asked him.

“Babe. Come on, what kind of question is that.” Tony chuckles.

“Yeah I used to play for my school, but I'm not sure if I should join here, I heard the coach is pretty ruthless.” Sam shrugs.

“Well you see Thor there, he used to be our quarterback but he's heading for college with his boyfriend. So it's now either me or Bucky. We're both trying out for the position.” Steve chuckles.

“And well I heard we're getting a new coach here. The old one had better offer or something.” Bucky replies as he walks next to Sam.

“I heard we're changing to a new cheerleader coach too.” Natasha said as Clint helps her up on his shoulders.

Well Sam knew who was the new coach, it was his half older brother and his wife, Nick Fury and Maria Hill. He had moved with them when his parents died recently in a car crash, where Nick and Maria offered him a place at a new school and they offered him a fresh new start. Sam didn't want to tell them who he really was, not wanting attention on himself.

Sam had enjoyed himself with his new friends and it was getting late, as he walks back to his bag. Sam grabs his phone and checks his messages, just a text from Nick saying that he's will be out of town with Maria to visit her parents, so he had the whole house to himself.

“Here you go, you can wear my shirt.” Bucky said as he offers Sam his football jersey.

“Thanks. What will you be wearing then?” Sam said as he pulls off his wet t shirt.

“Bucky here, loves to ride home without a shirt on.” Steve chuckles as he slaps Bucky's back.

“Come on now, Sam. Let's go I'll send you home.” Bucky said as he grabs his bag on the ground.

“Sure! Bye guys!” Sam said as he grabs his things and walked with Bucky.

“See you soon, Sam!” Natasha calls out, where Sam just turns and wave at her.

“Here you go, key in your address.” Bucky said as he hands Sam his phone.

“You do know I could just take an uber home right.” Sam chuckles as he key in his address on the google map.

“Well it's your lucky day, I'll be your uber driver for today. Come here, let me put the helmet on you.” Bucky chuckles as he helped to put on Sam's helmet.

“Thanks, Bucky.” Sam said as Bucky tightens the helmet.

“Anything for the new kid. You don't live far from me and Steve. Come on let's go.” Bucky said as he reads the address.

As Sam got on the bike, Bucky starts his engine and off he went. Sam had to tighten his grips on Bucky's waist as Bucky swerve around traffic. As they reached Sam's apartment block, Sam got off the bike and took off his helmet.

“Hey thanks Bucky.” Sam said as he hands Bucky the helmet.

“No worries. Welcome to Brooklyn. Also Sam I was wondering if I can get your number, maybe we could hang out again before school start.” Bucky shrugs.

“Sure, key in your digits first. I'll send you a text.” Sam said as he offered his phone to Bucky.

“Thanks. I'll see you around.” Bucky said as he key in his numbers and hands back the phone.

“Sure, see you around.” Sam said as Bucky pulls his visor back down and rode off.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam lays in bed after taking a nice cold shower, he fiddles with his phone texting Bucky, telling him to be safe in the road and that they should hang out again soon. As his tiredness took over his body, he fell asleep just like that. Sam woke up past midnight when Maria woke him up for supper.

“Sammy, you hungry?” Maria asked as she shook him awake.

“Slightly. What did you get?” Sam asked as he rubs his tired eyes.

“Tacos and pizza.” Maria said, Sam just nods and got out of bed.

“Sup little brother.” Nick greets Sam as he walks into the kitchen.

“How was meeting the parents went?” Sam asked as he sat at the counter.

“Nothing new, always asking for a baby.” Maria shrugs as she pours coke for Sam.

“Well, we have a baby here.” Nick chuckles as he squeezed Sam's shoulders.

“Honestly, we ain't that far apart, big brother. Let me remind you that you're old.” Sam chuckles as he ate his pizza.

“Yeah I'm so old. So tell me how was your day at the beach? Met anyone yet?” Nick chuckles as he sips his coffee.

“Maria, could you remind your husband that caffeine before bed is bad for his health especially when he's getting older.” Sam turns to Maria.

“Hunny, I've reminded him countless of times. He's just stubborn.” Maria laughs as she shook his head.

“Also day at the beach was great, met a few schoolmates which are my senior and most of them are on the football team.” Sam shrugs.

“Please tell me you met Thor Odinson. He's like the star on the football team, build like a bulldozer and he runs pretty fast.” Nick said.

“Oh I think I met him, Steve and Bucky. Not sure if Clint and Tony are on the team too.” Sam said.

“Clint Barton? He's on the cheerleader team if I'm not wrong, that boy has moves. Not sure about Tony though.” Maria sips her tea.

“Have you guys met your students?” Sam asked.

“We have their files with us, and we watched they perform last season. So we know who is who.” Nick shrugs.

“Cool. Also could I ask for a favour from the both of you?” Sam asked.

“Anything, little brother.” Nick said.

“Could we pretend that we're not related when we're in school? Cos I don't want people to think I'm some teacher's pet.” Sam said.

“Fine, but you have to try out for the team. Someone like you on the fields, I'm sure I'll win the next season.” Nick said as he walks over to Sam, squeezing his shoulders.

“You know I always win on the field.” Sam chuckles.

“Can't deny you got it from dad. Come on now finish your meal and get back to bed. I'm sure you have plans for tomorrow.” Nick chuckles as he wash his mug.

“How did you know?” Sam asked as he took a few more bite.

“I can sense it you know. I'm heading off to bed now with Maria. Goodnight.” Nick said as he walks out of the kitchen.

“I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight.” Maria said as she hugs Sam's shoulders, kissing his forehead.

“Goodnight.” Sam mumbles with a mouth full of pizza.

Sam heads back to his room with a full stomach, he checks his phone to find a few text from Bucky.

Bucky: Hey there stranger, I just got home.

Bucky: 30 mins and no reply. Are you dead, being kidnapped or asleep?

Bucky: It was nice getting to know you, me and the gang are hanging out tomorrow at Tony's crib. You want to join us? I could pick you up.

Bucky: or we could ride around New York, I could show you the city. It's your call.

Sam couldn't help but smile at Bucky's text, he then type a quick apology and tell him sure thing they could go hang with his friends and then maybe ride around New York. It was already 2 am when Sam tucks himself into bed, when Bucky replies him.

Bucky : God! I really thought you were kidnapped or something. Sure thing, they're hanging out around12, I could pick you up around10. So I can pick up some snacks for the team. It's pretty late, we should sleep. I'll see you in the morning then. Goodnight.

Sam: I was so sorry, I was dead asleep. I only woke up to get something to eat. 10 am sounds good. Maybe we could get some breakfast maybe. Please reply me in the morning. You should sleep now. Goodnight, see you in a few hours.

With that Sam falls asleep with a smile on his face. It felt like he was asleep for 5 minutes until his alar, starting blasting in his ears, Sam rubs his eyes and sat up on his bed. He checks his phone, and he had a good hour before Bucky picks him up. Sam got out of his bed and went to the kitchen where Maria was making breakfast.

“Morning.” Sam yawns.

“You're up early.” Maria greets him.

“I'm hanging out with Bucky and his friends. He's picking me up at 10 am.” Sam shrugs as he pours himself orange juice.

“Don't come home too late alright. Maria is making us dinner tonight.” Nick said as he walks into the kitchen.

“Will do. Alright I'm going to shower now.” Sam said as he walks back to his room.

Sam puts on his t shirt and faded jeans, he matched them with his nike shoes. He grabs his wallet and his phone and heads out. He hugs and said goodbye to Maria and went down to wait for Bucky, only for him to bump into Nick who had went to a nearby shop.

“Sam!” Bucky calls out as he parks his bike.

“Yo Bucky!” Sam said.

“Remember what I said, Sam.” Nick reminds him.

“Be home before dinner time. Got it.” Sam chuckles.

“Ride safely.” Nick said.

“Will do Coach!” Sam salutes him and walks to Bucky.

“Who was that?” Bucky asked as he hands Sam his helmet.

“My neighbour, Coach Fury. He's the new coach for our football team.” Sam shrugs.

“Damn he looks scary.” Bucky said as he continues to watch Nick.

“Well look could be deceiving. Come on let's go.” Sam said as he got on the bike.

As they rode off to get some snacks for the team, they got to Tony's please pretty fast. The rest of the team were already there, snacking and lazing around as they munch on snacks. Clint was laying on Natasha's lap as she ate her chips, Thor was lazing on the other couch with his legs up on Bruce's lap as Bruce reads his book. Steve was on the floor with Tony in between him, laying his head on his chest. Val and Carol was snuggling together on the couch as they watched some stupid movie on the big screen.

“Hey, you alright?” Bucky nudges Sam.

“Yeah I'm fine. It's just that I never thought everyone was dating everyone here.” Sam chuckles.

“Well I hope you're not homophobic, cos mostly we're all either gay, lesbian or even bisexual.” Bucky shrugs.

“Well the only gays here are Thor, Bruce, Tony and Steve. Val and Carol are the ultimate moms here, they literally took care of us, especially the boys whenever we have a rough game. Clint and Tasha are the only straight couple for now, because Tasha was bisexual. She dated Sharon then Clint came into her life. Rhodey is straight but he's not into high school girls, sometimes I think he's lowkey gay for Tony.” Bucky explain.

“Then what about you Bucky? Are you straight, gay or bisexual?” Sam turns to him.

“It depends, what are you then?” Bucky chuckles.

“I'm gay.” Sam said softly.

“Then I'm gay too.” Bucky replies.

“Are you love birds going to join us or not?” Natasha calls out.

“We're coming!” Bucky replies.

“Well you better not cum on my kitchen floor. Jarvis gonna kill you!” Tony's turn to shout.

“You're disgusting Tones!” Carol said as she throws a pillow, hitting Steve instead.

“Damn it, Danvers!” Steve groans as he rubs his head.

“Language, Rogers.” Val said as she too throw another pillow.

“Pillow fight!” Thor shouts as he starts throwing the pillow around, hitting everyone. Smacking one hard into Sam's face as he walks into the common room.

“Sam you okay?” Bucky asked as he cups Sam's face, as Thor had hit him pretty hard.

“Yeah I'm fine.” Sam groans, as he rubs his face

“Odinson! You could have hurt Sam!” Bucky growls as he turns to Thor.

“I didn't mean to.” Thor apologies as he walks to Sam

“No, I'm okay Bucks.” Sam said as he bends down and grabs the pillow.

“You guys are dead!” Sam chuckles as he smacks the pillow into Thor's face.

“Pillow fight!” Clint continues as pillows flew everywhere.

Their afternoon filled with laughter as they hit each other, the floor was covered in feathers and chips. All of them fall to the ground from feeling exhausted, slowly one by one starts to fall asleep next to each other. Sam and Bucky were next to each other, they faced each other and fall asleep. Sam woke up to hair in his mouth, Bucky had cuddled up against him during their nap time, Sam couldn't help it but smile, when he looks up, Bruce was sitting there on the couch with Thor sleeping on his lap. Bruce nods at him and smiles at him, Sam smiles back and continues to nap.


End file.
